


Somebody come get me (I'm being held prisoner)

by Gracefanfics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Downworlder Dad Magnus Bane, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mundane Raphael Santiago, NYPD, Post-Season/Series 03, Raphael Santiago Is So Done, Truancy, someone save him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: Raphael is biologically 15. Hes not going to be able to become a priest like he wants. Hes going to be arrested for truancy and hes going to have to call someone to come pretend to be his parents so his bail can be payed. Good thing magnus is already his downworlder father.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Somebody come get me (I'm being held prisoner)

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is edited ever. Updates are sporadic.

Raphael was severely rethinking his life choices. Did being free of shadowhunter bullshit and being able to feel the sun balance out his current situation. He didn't know but he had plenty of time to consider the matter because he was stuck in a god forsaken holding cell because apparently it was a goddamn crime for teenagers to be on the streets between the hours of 8 and 3 now. And it did not matter that Raphael was fucking 78 and was once of the most efficient leaders of the downworld because now he was human and biologically 15 years old. And he would not be released until one of his parents came to bail him out. 

Raphael tried shaking the cell bars one more time before cursing and finally accepting his situation. If he still had vampire strength he would have broken out of here ages ago. But then again if he still had vampire strength he wouldn't be in this situation at all. Still Raphael had always prided himself on being rational and not wasting time on what ifs and woe is me. The last couple years excluded. And if that hadn't been a sign of his impending mental breakdown Raphael didn't know what was. Not that it mattered now. Now he had to decide what to do. Or rather who to call. Because he was stuck in a goddamn prison cell. 

He could call magnus. He knew magnus would always have his back. And given how magnus always viewed the downworlders he mentored as his children it would even be fitting. If he called magnus, magnus would blame himself for not knowing Raphael needed help. He would forever wonder why Raphael hadn't asked for help before. Raphael wasn't sure he could be the cause for any more of Magnus's pain and doubt. And if he was reluctant to call Magnus because he didn't want magnus to see how far he's fallen than that was his business. He really didnt want to call Magnus. 

If he called Tessa, Tessa and Jem would laugh at his foolishness, hang up and call Magnus for him. 

Caterina only answered her phone 25% of the time and would lecture him horribly(for not letting her or magnus know he needed help) and would then buy him a drink and would let him crash with her for a week or two if he babysat the baby warlock. Magnus would be beyond offended when he realized Raphael had gone to Caterina for help and not him. 

Ragnor….well. best not to think about Ragnor. 

Raphael cursed again. No matter what he did it ended with magnus finding out and being upset. Better to face the music head on. Maybe Raphael would get lucky and Magnus wouldn't bring the shadowhunter. Yah right. When had raphael ever been lucky? 

Raphael cursed again before shouting at the guards to get their attention.

"I'm ready to call my father" 

//////

Magnus was in the middle of enjoying cocktails with caterina when his phone rang. It was one of the first nights both Magnus and Caterina had off since everything happened. And since Alec was babysitting madzie, they were supposed to remain uninterrupted. Magnus grimaced at Caterina in apology and then winced as her face promised retribution. 

"Magnus bane high warlock of …" Magnus answered promptly, not looking at the caller id because that meant taking his eyes off of Caterina and Magnus didn't feel like waking up in the Artic again thanks. 

"Hello father" the person interrupted. 

Magnus froze. That sounded like but no Raphael had gone off to be a mundane priest it couldn't be...magnus pull the phone away from his ear to check. No it was definitely Raphael. 

Which caused a completely different icy feeling to race through him the last time raphael had called him father he had turned up at his doorstep tortured. 

"Raphael? " Magnus demanded, already preparing a portal and running through the list of things that could be wrong and what he would need "what's wrong? Are you hurt? How badly? Where are you I'm coming now" 

Out of the corner of his eye magnus could see caterina banishing the drinks. They were on the same page then good. Raphael might be mundane now. But he was still one of theirs. 

"Pappa slow down I'm not hurt. I promise" 

"But something is wrong. And dont deny it you only acknowledge our father son relationship If something is seriously wrong. " 

"Yes im… in a bit of a predicament…" magnus heard raphael trial off to mutter to himself in Spanish about how awkward this was and about how stupid this whole thing was. 

Magnus forced himself to wait patiently. Raphael wasnt hurt. Thar was the important thing.

"Papa listen, I need you to come get me from the NYPD. " 

Wait. What. 

"I must have misheard you because I swore I heard you say"

Raphael interrupted again "I was arrested for truancy papa. " and then with a long suffering sigh continued "please don't be mad. You're going to have to talk with a lot of people before I can be released. Please remember all of my papers papa" 

Was magnus drunk? Was he high? This felt like a situation his drunk brain would come up with. He didn't feel drunk or high. 

"Raphael what the fuck " is what magnus ended up saying after a long pause where magnus processed what was going on. 

"I know. " Raphael despaired "I'll explain everything later but for now please come get me." 

"Don't be silly of course I'm coming to get you. What papers do I need?" 

"Both of our ids, proof that I am your son. The school I'm going to. A really good excuse as to why you didn't notice me missing" 

"Well most of those I can magic up. I suppose I was drink with your aunt isn't a good enough excuse" 

Raphael cursed "don't you dare tell them that" 

"I'll think of something on the way. " 

"That's not very reassuring either papa" 

"You're very sarcastic for someone who needs his bailed payed. How long have you been there exactly?" 

"Two days" Raphael answered 

Magnus cursed. "You haven't called me for two days?" 

"Don't start" Raphael told him sharply before continuing in a soft tone as was his rote. "I wanted to solve this myself" 

"My boy always so independent" 

"Are you coming to get me or not?" Raphael demanded, patience thoroughly frayed 

"I'm coming I'm coming" 

"Don't bring the shadowhunter" Raphael told him quickly before being forced to hang up.


End file.
